


Vocal

by Kestrealbird



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Idk man Jigen lowkey has a thing for Lupin being loud, Lupin's trans but it's never mentioned, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Lupin is loud. This is simply a fact of life, his loudness, his abrasiveness; even when he doesn't talk he somehow manages to be loud.





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written porn so I am Rusty and I apologize. Ammy did a very good JigLup porn drawing earlier today so I writ this for it but I absolutely didn't do it justice. Anyway this was fun to do so have at it lads

Lupin is loud. This is simply a fact of life, his loudness, his abrasiveness; even when he doesn't talk he somehow manages to be loud. Lupin takes up the entirety of a room when he’s in it, and he’ll talk and talk and talk about absolute nonsense for hours if you’ll let him.

Jigen has grown accustomed to it, really. He treats it like background noise, the static of a radio that he’s only half-listening to until a particularly nostalgic song happens to catch his attention. Lupin’s voice sometimes gets so high that it grates his ears and makes him grind his teeth, and sometimes Jigen will wish that he had a gag or something to muffle the noise, but he never bothers getting one. 

For a master thief, Lupin is loud, and even his footsteps click when he walks. There are times when he’ll whistle while they’re working, or sing a french ditty like he’s made of bagpipes and rusted chords. Lupin doesn’t have a  _ pleasant _ voice by any means, yet Jigen finds himself relaxing, lowering his guard, whenever he hears it anyway.

He’s not sure why he thought that Lupin would be  _ different _ \- quieter - during sex. Lupin is...vocal, to put it mildly, and Jigen’s rather sure that everyone in the building can hear them. Lupin is squishy, Jigen notes, even with all the hair on his legs and arms and stomach. He folds easily into whatever position Jigen pushes him into, no matter how uncomfortable it might look, and he never once complains about it. 

Lupin babbles, at first, about anything and everything, even the dog he saw wearing a diamond vest, and he doesn't  _ stop _ babbling until Jigen is between his legs, lazily taking whatever he can get and humming along to whatever Lupin is saying. He’s not really listening, anyway, but he does notice when static words turn to nonsense noises and high-pitched - almost shrill - gasps, moans and begs. 

It feels remarkably similar to when he switches radio channels every half-second, because he can't find anything good to listen to, but he’s not invested enough to reach back and play pot-luck with the multitude of albums they’ve all stuffed into the seat pockets of the car. They don’t all match the cases anyway, not anymore.

“Shh,” Jigen scolds, no real bite in his voice. Lupin doesn’t hear him, or maybe he just takes it as a challenge, voice rising even higher, body squirming so much that Jigen has to keep a hold of his thighs to keep his legs apart. Jigen thinks he might hear someone banging on the wall, but Lupin’s vocality drowns it out, his voice ringing in Jigen’s ears like a barrage of bullets in the firing range.

Lupin is messy, when he comes undone from it all, head thrown back, body collapsing onto the bed, convulsing and writhing, voice practically hoarse and rasping from his own screams. Jigen doesn’t let go of Lupin’s legs until he’s completely still, and his bones creak when he stands up, using a sleeve to wipe residue from his lips. 

Panting fills the room, never empty, never quiet, and Jigen counts the seconds before Lupin inevitably bursts into laughter and starts complimenting his skills with fanciful words he’ll never bother to remember or search up in books.

Lupin is loud and vocal, and never knows when to shut the fuck up. For some reason, Jigen loves him anyway.


End file.
